


Control

by beautifulmidnight



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmidnight/pseuds/beautifulmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Leon keep himself under control when Claire Redfield is around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Leon leaned his forehead against the glass of the helicopter, looking at the landscape below. The leafy canopy that was the jungle of Bolivia whizzed by them, and with each passing second, his chest was relaxing. It had been a tight mess of nerves ever since the mission started, and now that it was over (well, it was never really over, was it?) he could breathe easier.

It didn't seem to matter how many labs they raided and destroyed. For every one lab they demolished, three or four would pop up on some remote island somewhere and they'd have to start all over again. He shook his head. What a way to spend a vacation. He got precious little time off to begin with, and he chose to accompany his friends on a mission rather than kick back on his couch and watch television for hours on end.

He needed a vacation, but…but what? Why did he blow off his vacation to risk his life yet again when he needed rest so badly? Because it was the right thing to do, because he made a promise long ago he was going to scrub the G-Virus off the face of the earth, and his friends asked him for his help.

Ultimately, though, he knew he came along because of _her_.

He remembered how they approached him and he smiled to himself.

~  
 __  
A few days ago…

He was in the middle of ripping open a new bag of cookies when a knock sounded on his door. He dropped the bag and without blinking he grabbed his gun off his desk, quickly checking to make sure it was loaded. He then chided himself. If anyone wanted to do anything nefarious to him, they would've broken the door down and done it already.

He put the gun down and padded to the living room, picking up his grey t-shirt that was wadded up in a ball in the corner of the couch as he passed by. If his elderly neighbor, Mrs. Smith, wanted help to take out her garbage again, he'd oblige, but he learned his lesson not to do it shirtless. She was quite cheeky for an old lady, and amused as Leon was by her mannerisms, he didn't relish being man-handled by her when he was half-naked. Another knock sounded, more insistent this time and he paused. That was definitely not Mrs. Smith. He slid the t-shirt on and approached the door. He looked through the peephole and was surprised to find Chris Redfield standing on his stoop.

He opened the door immediately and gave a small wave in greeting. "How's it going Redfield?"

Chris nodded. "Not bad. Can I come in? I need to ask you something and it's important."

"Sure," Leon agreed, moving out of the way so Chris could enter. "Want a drink? Something to eat? I just opened a bag of cookies."

Chris smirked. "I'll have a Coke, but I'll pass on the cookies."

Leon closed his apartment's door and went to the kitchen to fetch his cookies and a couple of Cokes. "You sure? They're from a bakery here in Georgetown. They make great cookies and cupcakes."

Chris accepted the Coke and popped it open. "Cupcakes…same bakery that delivered those goodies to Claire on Valentine's Day?"

Leon had been taking a drink when Chris mentioned Claire and he hoped Chris didn't see the expression on his face. He choked a little. "You know about that?" he coughed.

"Of course. Not every day a guy sends my little sister cupcakes. Cupcakes that were delivered one at a time, one representing each day until Valentine's Day no less. You're a great friend to her, Kennedy. You really made her month."

Leon fought back a blush that threatened to creep across his cheeks. So Chris was still in the dark about his relationship with Claire. "To answer your question, the cookies are from Sprinkles Cupcakes and the stuff I sent to Claire was from Georgetown Cupcakes."

"Oh, well, aren't we fancy schamcy. Thirty dollar cupcakes."

Leon sighed. "What did you come over here for? I know it wasn't to thank me for being nice to Claire."

The two men sat down. Chris nearly took up Leon's whole couch, so he was forced to sit in the chair opposite him. Chris folded his arms behind his head and propped his feet on Leon's glass coffee table.

"B.S.A.A. found a lab in the jungles of Bolivia."

"Bolivia?"

"Yeah. They think there's a sample of the G-Virus there."

Leon stiffened. "Really? That's…damn. Is it confirmed, or suspected?"

"Only suspected at this point, but they want us to go in just in case. Anyway, I wanted to ask you to be my back-up."

Leon was incredibly shocked. Chris never asked for his help, and even when Leon volunteered his aid, Chris always turned him down.

"Why me, Chris? What about Jill, Barry, or Rebecca?"

"Jill is coming. But Barry needs time with his family and Rebecca is busy doing work in the B.S.A.A. lab. I need one more person to come along, and I need it to be someone I can trust. To be entirely honest, that number is shrinking with each day…Look, I know you're on vacation, but I wouldn't have come here and asked for your help if I didn't desperately need it."

Another knock sounded at the door and Leon shot a questioning look in Chris' direction.

"Ah! That would be Claire-bear," Chris smiled.

"Claire?"

"That's what I said, Kennedy. You deaf?"

Leon crunched the can he was holding. Chris wasn't a bad guy but sometimes he just really got on his nerves. He got up to answer the door and as he passed Chris' feet, he shoved them off the table.

"Keep your goddamned feet off the furniture. Fuck only knows where your dirty boots have been. And would it kill you to use a coaster?"

"You're such a girl, Kennedy," he heard Chris say as he opened the door.

When he looked up, there Claire stood. She looked absolutely heavenly. She wore worn black jeans, a black corset that showed off her flat, tight stomach and cleavage, and a white motorcycle jacket, which Leon knew had a valkyrie holding a bomb on the back of it. Her studded belt held a holster that was currently empty, and a black choker encircled her neck. Her shiny auburn hair was pulled back in her signature ponytail with bangs hanging close to her clear, crystalline grey blue eyes. She smiled, her pale pink lips glittering with gloss.

"Hi Leon," she said, taking off her fingerless gloves. "I take it Chris is here. I saw his truck outside."

"Yeah, he is. He's fucking up my furniture," he really had to resist the urge to wrap his arms around her and plant a kiss on her forehead. Sometimes he couldn't believe that a woman like Claire Redfield was his girlfriend.

He could tell she was fighting to give him a hug, but apparently she didn't want to fight anymore so she threw her arms around him and gave him a small kiss on his neck. It was so brief Leon wasn't sure if it even happened at first. She came in and took the seat Leon had been occupying and she took Chris' Coke can, putting a coaster underneath of it.

"Mom taught us better manners than this, Christopher," she scolded playfully. "Oh! Cookies!" she snatched one up and munched happily.

"I asked him," Chris stated.

"Oh? What did he say?"

Leon was amused that the two siblings could talk about him like he wasn't even there. He shut his apartment door and wandered off to the kitchen to get more cookies, listening to the brother and sister talk.

"He hasn't answered. But I think he's going to say no," he replied.

"I told you he wouldn't want to spend his vacation going on a mission with us," she said matter-of-factly. "Would you?"

Leon dropped the cookie he was about to devour. Claire was going? This changed everything. No way was he letting her go…not without him…yes, she was capable of taking care of herself, she escaped Raccoon AND Rockfort, and Chris and Jill would be there to watch her back…but somehow, he felt it wasn't enough. The only abilities he really trusted were his own, and if anyone were to help and watch out for Claire, he wanted it to be him. Stupid way to think, he knew, but his male instinct and love for Claire was overriding his logical rational self.

"I'll go," he blurted.

He exited the kitchen just in time to see Claire's eyes light up. "You'll go? Really really? You'd do that for us?"

"Really really," he repeated. "Of course I'll do it."

For **you** , he thought to himself. I'll do it for **you**.

~

And after agreeing to go, they had spent the past two or three days in Bolivia, fighting zombie dinosaurs of all things, only to find out the G-Virus wasn't even there. It had been exhausting, and there were several times that Leon didn't think they'd make it out alive.

They made their way to the facility's hangar, and Chris found a helicopter that they could use to fly back to headquarters in. It was pretty convenient having someone who actually knew how to fly in their group.

He sighed and looked at his partner. Claire's head rested on his shoulder, and she seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness. Leon was constantly amazed at how well Claire performed for someone without military training. Chris had taught his sister well.

"Mmmm, Leon, I need a hug," he heard her whisper directly in his ear. "I need a hug."

He didn't say no, taking her in his arms and holding her tight. He pressed his lips against her forehead and squeezed her gently. He rubbed the small of her back in slow circles and she moaned a little, her body shifting in a way Leon did not anticipate.

At that moment, Jill had turned around and her eyes widened at seeing the two embracing. She shook her head, a smile creeping up her face. She nodded at Leon in understanding and turned back to Chris.

"Hey guys," Chris shouted. "I think something's wrong with the 'copter. I need to land and check it out."

"Is it anything bad?" Jill asked. "Are we going to be able to make it back?"

"I think so! I'm just concerned about this one thing…I'd feel better if I could just check it out real quick!"

"If you think that's best!" Jill shouted back. "We can land over that one patch, there seems to be a break in the canopy!"

"What's going on?" Leon had to yell to be heard. Claire buried her face in his chest and clung to him.

"We're just going to take a break, I need to check something out! Don't worry!" Chris said.

They landed a few minutes later, and Chris climbed out of the helicopter but stuck his head back inside.

"If you guys want to stretch your legs, go for it, I know being crammed in there isn't comfortable. But don't wander too far off," he advised.

"Okay," Claire was already out of Leon's arms and stretching when Chris had mentioned the idea of a walk.

Leon disembarked and then helped Claire out. She yawned. "I think I hear a waterfall. I'm going to check it out. If there is one, I'm going to rinse off. I feel icky."

"Oh—okay. Well, I'm going to go for a walk. See you in about fifteen minutes?" he half-smiled.

"Sure," she agreed.

He walked in the opposite direction of his girlfriend, not particularly relishing the fact he was in the freaking jungle, it was humid out, he was exhausted and dirty and a whole host of other things he didn't feel like thinking about. Over and over again he told himself he didn't have to be here, he could've said no.

"But you were too busy thinking about Claire," he chastised himself.

It wouldn't have been so bad, but he hardly ever saw her. He missed her greatly when she wasn't around. His need for wanting to see her more often drove him to do crazy things. Like go on a mission with Chris Redfield when he was supposed to be on vacation, for instance.

Leon knelt down on a little cliff, scanning the area. It was quite pretty here, if you could get past the fact it was a jungle and a million things were just waiting to kill you. He took out his binoculars to study the flora and fauna more closely, but what his eyes finally rested on made his pants tighten.

Claire was completely naked, her B.S.A.A. uniform tossed into piles along the bank of the falls. She was underneath one of the little falls, letting the water run down her bare chest. The water must've been cold, because her pink nipples were hardened into little peaks. His mouth watered as he stared at her. This was the first time he had seen Claire naked and it left him breathless.

"Holy shit," he muttered.

She hadn't noticed him yet, so he sat in utter silence, staring at her magnificent backside. The water added a beautiful sheen to her skin, making her skin sparkle like it was covered in diamond dust. She delicately wrung out her hair, and with every move her breasts swung gracefully and seemed to bounce almost playfully in the water.

All of the sudden he became dizzy and unbalanced; he fell backwards into a bush. To catch himself, he grabbed a rock, but in the process of doing so, sent several more rocks tumbling to the falls below.

"Who's there?" Claire cried out.

After he righted himself, he saw Claire covering herself slightly and staring right up at him.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Shit," he cursed. He had dropped his binoculars, and he watched them fall into the water. "Shit! How am I going to replace those?"

"Hey!" she exclaimed again. She covered her breasts with her arm and angled herself so he couldn't see much below her waist. "What are you doing up there?" she grinned.

"Uh, I was looking at the leaves…and the trees…some birds…" he answered.

"Sure," she nodded; her tone, however, indicated she didn't believe him. "Why not come a little closer and see the exotic Redfield bird up close?"

"Since you insist."

He climbed down and waded into the water. "You shouldn't be naked in the jungle, Claire. You could get hurt."

"Oh Leon, stop. I'm not swimming or anything. I'm only rinsing off."

"This water is cold."

"I know. Feels good doesn't it?" she splashed him.

"…not really."

"Hm, I don't know. It's not exactly putting a damper on that raging hard-on you've got going on there," she giggled. She cleared her throat after she stopped laughing.

"So," she began, "are you going to tell me the real reason you were spying on me? There isn't a point to do so, because, like, I'm your girlfriend and everything. If you wanted to see my boobs all you had to do was ask."

He smiled.

"Or you could just grab me and rip my clothes off."

He was taken aback. He knew she was bold, but…he wasn't used to this side of Claire.

"Well, Miss Redfield, how was I to know? You're a good girl, and usually good girls don't like it when men rip their clothes off," he teased, adjusting his fingerless glove.

"Are you sure that's the reason?" her voice stopped being playful and turned serious. "Are you sure it's not because you think I'm ugly and you'd rather be with someone else?" she folded her arms across her chest and looked down at her feet, looking so sad and dejected it broke his heart.

"What—what in the hell would make you think that?" he held her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"We hardly ever see each other. I know you're around Ashley a lot—"

"Ashley," his face contorted to one of annoyance and disgust.

"And you were really into Ada—"

"But--"

"And there was that thing with Angela Miller."

"Oh, Claire," he pulled her into a hug. "You're the one I love. You're the most beautiful woman and I feel lucky to have you in my life."

She pulled back, her face on the verge of tears. At a loss of what to do, Leon leaned in and kissed her lips. He pulled her closer, letting his hands trace lines up and down her chest as he kissed her tenderly. He rubbed the pad of his thumb across her nipple a couple of times and she moaned, leaning into his touch, and at last, she put her arms around him.

Their kiss deepened, their tongues tangling together. The longer the kiss went on the more he wanted to carry her to a rock and ravage her in every way possible.

 _Just take her already, you know you want her,_ he thought.

 _Now is not the time to take your relationship to the next level,_ he thought again. _You're in a fucking jungle. You just came back from an outbreak for God's sake._

It wasn't like him to lose control. No matter what he thought of, it didn't matter: Ashley's annoying voice shrieking his name every time she breathed, rotting corpses, and bloody limbs…none of it saved him from drowning in the intoxicating desire that was steadily growing in his body.

Oh, it felt so good to be in her arms. She was soft, her lips tasted like strawberries, and her skin, by some miracle, still smelled like rose oil and not like zombie death. Her hands were unzipping his pants, and her hand slid inside, artfully pushing aside his boxers and stroking him. He shivered. It had been a long time since he'd had any kind of sexual encounter. Too long.

She kept stroking his shaft, squeezing experimentally every now again, and brushing her fingers against his inner thigh. He didn't care if Chris Redfield stumbled upon the waterfall and saw him kissing his naked little sister. He only had one thing on his mind and it wasn't what her brother might think. Again, the words _want, need, take_ floated through his head.

 _Shit,_ he thought. _I am so fucked._

Reluctantly, he took her small wrist in his hand and pulled her out of his pants.

"We can't do this, Claire," he gasped, zipping up. "No matter how much we want to, we can't."

"What! Why?"

"Your brother is here, for one thing."

"So?"

"We're in a jungle."

"And?"

"We just got back from a mission where—"

"Where?" she prompted.

A lump formed in his throat. "Where I could've lost you."

She frowned. "So, let me get this straight…because I almost died, but didn't, you don't want to make love with me. Hm. Yeah. Makes total sense Leon Scott Kennedy!"

"I…" he didn't have an answer for her. While he felt eternally grateful that Claire was all right and that they survived another epic Umbrella disaster, he just wished she could understand how he wasn't the type to celebrate not dying by, for lack of a better word, fucking. Claire wore her heart on her sleeve and he didn't.

"I'm sorry Leon," she sighed. "It's just that you and I haven't done anything. A few moments ago was the first time we've really kissed since I went with you back to your hometown."

"I know. And I'm sorry too."

She hugged him. "It's okay. You're right. I don't know what I was thinking."

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He ached at her retreating form and mentally slapped himself. Claire was right. They hadn't done anything since they made themselves official, and they just lived through yet another nightmare because of Umbrella. What else was there to do but celebrate? Chris would be busy with the helicopter, and Jill would either be helping him or catching a nap. They were alone, and God only knew when they'd have an opportunity like this again.

 _Fuck it. Fuck it all,_ he thought.

As she turned to go back to rinsing off underneath the falls, he pulled her towards him and returned her kiss, but unlike hers, it wasn't quick. It was long and lingering, filled with all the passion he had been holding back for months. He ran his fingers through her tangled hair, noticing It had already started to dry and it felt like silk to his fingertips.

He forced his eyes open and surrendered to every sensation: the scent of her skin, his own pulse pounding in his ears, the touch of her lips, the taste of her sweat mingling with her chapstick, and how divine she looked with her eyes closed and cheeks flushed. He broke the kiss to say three words:

"Fuck it all."

"Wha—"

He silenced her with another kiss and picked her up, depositing her on a nearby rock. He chose to stay clothed, thinking that if Chris did find them it was better to not have his bare ass on display. He knew Claire would be disappointed, but this encounter would not be the last between them, he would make sure of that, and she would have plenty of other opportunities to see him naked.

He trailed light kisses down her sweet throat and made his way to her cleavage, where he paused. He hadn't had sex in a long time. When was the last time? It was with Stella. And that was before Raccoon. And something else was stopping him that he hadn't thought of. He didn't have a condom.

"Not to kill the mood or anything, but uh, I don't have a condom," he informed her between kisses on her breasts. He teased one of her nipples by lightly raking his teeth over it, then sucking on it while his thumb rubbed gentle circles on her opposite breast.

She moaned, arching her back so her chest was practically shoved into face. "It's—okay. Don't—worry—about it."

He stopped sucking to move on to her other nipple and teased it with his swirling tongue. "You sure?"

"I—Oh God!"

"Yeah, I guess you're pretty sure. Sides, if anything happens, I'll make an honest woman out of you, no worries."

He had kissed his way down to her navel and was now giving her feather-light kisses on her inner thighs, generously leaving moist lip imprints everywhere but the one place she wanted him to go. It was sheer torture, and the more she spread her legs to goad him into licking her, the more he seemed to ignore her wishes.

He stood up and then bent over her, giving her another kiss before whispering in her ear,

"You're a pushy girl," he chuckled, gently nibbling her earlobe.

"Nuh uh," she protested. "I'm a good girl. You said so yourself."

"You've got me there, Miss Redfield. But good girls generally don't spread their legs, and they certainly don't moan when someone does this…"

Confusion crossed her features. "Does whaaaa—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Leon's fingers had come to rest at the apex between her thighs. He stroked her; slowly at first, then faster when she started to move her hips. Right when he felt her about to release, he stopped, letting his fingers slide through her wetness before taking his hand away completely.

"How did that feel?" he asked.

Claire looked at her lover with new eyes. He seemed downright smug when he asked her how she felt. "I—wow."

He ran one finger down the length of her body and she shivered. He then shifted so he could kneel, and he spread her thighs when he got situated. Claire cried out when two of his fingers glided into her while his tongue lavished her lips and clit at the same time. He worked in and out of her, quite pleased her legs were starting to shake. She pushed his head down, grabbing and pulling at his hair as an ever-growing tingling sensation built up inside her.

Leon felt her tighten, anticipating her release. He was surprised she reached orgasm so quickly, but then again they were under extenuating circumstances, and as far as he knew, she hadn't had sex for a long time either…

She screamed and wrapped her legs around him, grinding her sex against his face. Claire couldn't breathe and her vision was filled with stars. Leon silently prayed that Chris hadn't heard his sister scream, and, if he had, he had the intelligence to figure it wasn't a distress call and wouldn't come running.

Unable to help himself, and despite the fact he was so hard it was practically hurting him, he kept going. Claire arched her back and screamed again. Really fearing her brother would come running this time, he stopped fingering her. She let go of his hair and fell limp across the rock, her chest heaving and legs trembling. He hurriedly unzipped, and right before he was about to pick her up, he heard her gasp.

"Leon—you're so---you're—you're so—"

"I'm so…what?"

She bit her lip and seemed embarrassed. "Big."

"Oh," he shrugged. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"I—don't think so. I've just never—I mean I never—hm."

He stroked himself, watching her eyes widen. She gulped. He smirked and positioned himself at her entrance.

"One last chance to say no," he warned. "You want me to zip back up?"

She smiled seductively and wiggled her hips. "Never."

He laughed. "Remember, you asked for it."

He pushed into her a couple inches at a time until he was fully inside her. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in deeper, and he felt her tighten around him once more. He almost came right at that moment but didn't. He had fantasized about having sex with Claire off and on for years, and the fantasy did not compare to reality. She felt better than he imagined, tighter, wetter, and she looked beautiful under him with her eyes sparkling and her body flush from previous orgasms.

He lifted his torso off of her and braced himself against the rock with his arms. Claire's delicate hands found their way under his tactical shirt and she interlaced her fingers at the small of his back.

"Mmmm, please Leon," she pleaded.

He moved within her and she moaned his name. He withdrew himself completely, except for the head of his shaft, and then buried himself within her again. He repeated this several times before falling into a comfortable rhythm. Claire's hips rocked in perfect timing to his thrusts and he was starting to lose what little control he had.

Every movement she made, no matter how small, sent a rush of pleasure throughout his entire body. He realized that he had never had sex like this before, wherein absolutely every single aspect of his partner turned him on. Just watching her eyes close and her body bounce and writhe beneath him turned him on more than anyone ever had. He nearly collapsed when her hand sneaked a way in between them and started stroking him each time he pulled out of her.

"Oh, Leon. Deeper," she hissed. "Harder. Faster. Leon, please."

Every carefully built dam within Leon's mind burst all at the same time. All his emotions, the good, the bad, the ugly, the happy, and the sad, mixed into one giant cocktail. He pushed Claire's legs back and drove into her more deeply. She cried out, and he couldn't tell if it was from pain or pleasure.

Like a man possessed, he picked her up while he was still inside her and brought her to the waterfall. They went behind it and he flipped her so she was facing the cave wall. He slid back inside of her, going faster and harder than before, and he reached around her to stroke her clit as he thrusted. He kissed and lightly bit her neck, moaning softly in her ear.

"Oh, oh God!" Claire screamed. Her fists pounded against the cave wall, and her nails dug into the ancient stones. "Oh God, I think I'm going to—"

~

Jill Valentine had to go to the bathroom. Very badly.

She had been taking a nap while Chris was still tinkering with the helicopter. She shook her head and got up from her resting place and approached him.

"Claire said there was a waterfall nearby. I think I'm going to take a break over there, maybe rinse off with her."

"Yeah, okay. I was going to ask you to check on her anyway. I heard some really disturbing screaming noises a few moments ago. Are there hyenas in the jungle?"

"Uh, I don't know. Be back in a few," she said, already leaving the landing site. She had a good feeling as to what those screaming noises were.

Jill was pleased to see the waterfall wasn't that far away from the helicopter site. It was a beautiful little piece of scenery, and a great place to take a break. But where was Claire?

"Oh God, I think I'm going to—"

"Do it for me."

"Oh God Leon! Oh God!"

Jill took out her binoculars and scanned the falls. Sure enough, Kennedy was having relations with Claire Redfield.

"Oh, tsk tsk, Chris is not going to like this," she said to herself.

~

Claire's nails scratched the cave walls. Every time Leon entered her, it was harder and deeper than before. Something was building inside her, an intense pressure that kept mounting and mounting. If he kept at the pace he was going, she was going to scream and lose control of all her senses. And she knew if she did that, Chris would come running.

She did not want that.

It was getting increasingly difficult to control herself, especially since Leon was massaging her breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples, his teeth digging into the flesh of her neck as he thrusted into her.

It was too much, all the pleasure he was giving her. "Oh God, I think I'm going to--"

But all of those thoughts were colliding through her head before he pushed into her _just so_ , _before_ her body tightened around him, _before_ he put his hands on her breasts once more, _before_ he pulled her closer to him so he could thrust even deeper, and _before_ he uttered,

"Do it for me" in the huskiest, sexiest voice she'd ever heard.

Leon had never felt so good in his life. Claire was incredibly wet, incredibly tight…He loved the way she clenched him, the cute little way she cried out for him, and how her body was in rhythm with his own. She was so beautiful, her skin so perfect and smooth. He wanted to devour every inch of her.

"Oh God Leon! Oh God!" she screamed.

Every time she screamed his name he wanted to lose the last shred of control he had.

Claire's limbs seized and her vision went dim for a moment as waves of pleasure surged throughout her body. Her lips trembled as another scream escaped her lips.

"Claire," Leon moaned in her ear. "Claire, I'm…"

Leon shuddered, his own orgasm crashing into hers. His vision clouded and he could hear symphonies and choirs of angels in his head, and then in an instant he heard nothing but the beat of his own heart. His warmth flooded deep within her and Claire smiled. The climax between them faded, and Claire sagged against the cave wall, letting Leon's strong arms hold her up.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Leon whispered. "I didn't hurt you did I? I wasn't too rough?"

She giggled. "I—I have never been better."

He reluctantly pulled out and turned her to face him. Her cheeks were red, and her body was beaded with sweat and streaked with his dirty handprints. Her hair was clinging to her face in sticky tendrils, and Leon thought she looked stunning.

"I love you Claire Redfield," he sighed happily.

She blushed. "I love you too Leon Kennedy."

She wrapped her arms around him, planting a kiss on his lips, which he eagerly returned. His hands stroked her back then slid down her backside, squeezing her perfect ass. She squealed a little, which interrupted their kiss, and in turn, made him laugh.

"What the hell is going on here? Claire! Claire, where are you!"

Leon froze. Chris was so loud he could hear him over the rushing water of the falls. He sounded angry and a little scared.

Claire rolled her eyes. She mouthed silently to him, "Chris."

Leon knew. He raised an eyebrow, looking to her for an excuse to tell Chris. She shrugged. Leon sighed, zipped up, and adjusted himself, mentally preparing what he was going to say to Claire's brother. He splashed some water on his face then exited out from behind the waterfall.

"Hey Chris—"

Chris went for a punch but Leon dodged it. He knew Chris would try and hit him. "Chris, calm down man—"

"YOU FUCKED MY SISTER!" he shouted.

Leon noticed he was clutching Claire's clothes. He must've thought something bad happened to her, hearing her scream…but he found her clothes and figured otherwise.

"I did," he said calmly.

"Why?"

Leon felt Claire come up behind him and wrap her arms around his waist. She hid her body behind his but popped her head out to address Chris.

"He did it because I asked him to," she squeezed Leon's hand.

Chris was speechless.

"Chris? Say something, please," Claire begged. "And give me my clothes back."

Jill came into view and saw the trio. She shook her head at Chris and took Claire's clothes and handed them to her.

"Come on Chris. Let's go back to the helicopter. Give them some privacy," she tugged on his shirt sleeve.

He seemed to be thinking of doing something else, but decided against it. He nodded at Jill and without a word, retreated into the jungle. Jill cast an apologetic glance at Claire and Leon and then followed Chris.

"Well," Claire began, sliding her panties back on. "That went well."

"If by well, you mean horrible, then yes," he half-smiled. "Do you have to put those back on?"

"What? You mean my panties? No, I guess not," she shrugged. She kicked them off and pulled her pants on.

Leon bent over and plucked the rainbow v-string off the ground. "You may as well not be wearing anything at all…there's no fabric whatsoever."

"Will you two hurry the fuck up?" Chris shouted.

"Damn him," Claire cursed. "I love him, but damn him."

"Hm. How about next time we do this…some place a little more normal?" Leon proposed with a grin.

Claire laughed. "Definitely."

She finished dressing and Leon took her hand within his. "Let's go home."

~  
 _At home..._

Leon rolled over in his bed and woke with a start when he heard a squeal.

"Bed hog," a female voice giggled, stealing his blankets.

"Claire?" he mumbled, a little confused. "Is that you?"

Another giggle. "Who else would it be?"

Leon tried to think back to how Claire ended up in his bed. After Chris flew them back to the BSAA office, they caught a flight back to the States, and then…then what?

"Will you let go of the blankets? I'm freezing my butt off here," she grumbled.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized. "What—what time is it?"

"Three P.M. Or as you military people call it, fifteen hundred," she answered. She yawned and turned over to face him. She propped her chin up with the pillow and grinned lazily. "Hi, sleepyhead."

He shook his head. "Claire, what are doing here?"

"You asked me to stay. So I stayed," she shrugged. "Have you completely forgotten the past 24-hours?"

"I—guess. I was really exhausted. Did I at least shower?"

"Yeah. Then we devoured that frozen pizza that's been in your freezer for goodness only knows how long, drank a couple beers while we watched the Redskins game, and then we passed out in bed."

"Thank God I showered. I don't want my bed smelling like zombie shit," he breathed in relief.

"Ha! No worries. We're clean and we're burning our clothes. Besides, would I be doing this if hadn't showered…" she shifted so her body was half-way down the bed and her head was now between his legs. Her mouth swallowed him completely, her lips gliding up and down his shaft. She sucked her cheeks in to tighten the seal she had around him, and she stroked him with mouth for a few moments. Leon gasped, totally not expecting her to go down on him.

Her hands gently massaged his sides as she sucked him, and all the aches and pains he had been suffering from after returning from Bolivia were rapidly fading with her healing touch. He took her hands within his own and kissed her fingers.

"Goddamn," he breathed. "You suck my cock so well."

She moaned in response, and then pulled away. "I didn't even do much."

"Doesn't matter. Your mouth is amazing."

She laughed. "Thanks."

He pulled her towards him so she was sitting on his lap. He reached out and caressed her breasts, gently pulling and twisting her nipples. She closed her eyes and whimpered.

"You are incredibly wet. What kind of dreams you having?" he teased.

"I don't dream. I have an incredibly hot boyfriend is all."

"Do you? Anyone I know?" his hands traveled down the sides of her body, and he drew small circles on her toned stomach before finally resting them between the apex of her thighs. Another whimper escaped her lips.

"Doubt it. You don't get out much. But he has these…amazing gray eyes…they're the color of the sky, right before it storms. And his smile…oh, he doesn't smile much, but when he does…he makes me feel like the most special woman alive."

"I'm jealous," he replied. His thumb found her clit and he started circling it.

"I think I'm in love with him."

"Now I'm really jealous," he slid a finger inside her. "I'll have to find this guy and kill him. I want you all to myself."

"Mmm, don't worry about him. Just keep doing what you're doing," she moaned.

"Sure you wouldn't like something…bigger?"

Her gray-blue eyes sparkled mischievously and he pulled his finger out. She carefully guided him to her entrance and slowly lowered herself, putting him in an inch at a time.

"I forgot how big you are," she gasped. "Leon, you're a monster."

He chuckled and said nothing, amused and pleased at her reaction to his size. Once she put in all that she could handle, she started to ride him. She grinned.

Leon luxuriated in the way she felt. She was so tight and wet. That's all he could think about. He gripped her hips and helped her balance, pushing her further down onto him. She screamed his name when he thrust his hips in time with her own, forcing his cock to drive deeper into her. He wondered if he was hurting her, but since she wasn't stopping he figured she wasn't.

She paused, trying to catch her breath. Leon seized the opportunity and pulled her down so she fell onto his chest, and then he rolled them over in the bed, forcing Claire on her back. He kissed her, and without saying a word, Claire pulled her knees to her chest. Leon angled himself in a better position and practically folded her in half before he resumed thrusting.

"Goddamn you feel good Redfield," he grunted.

She wiggled her hips and Leon nearly lost it. "If you want me to bring you to orgasm you better stop that."

She wiggled her hips again. It took every ounce of control he had to rein himself in.

"Is the calm, cool, and collected Mr. Kennedy going to lose it?" she teased, wiggling her hips again.

He gritted his teeth. "Are you trying to make me lose control?"

"Maybe," she said slyly, wiggling.

He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut.

She did it again.

"All right, that's it Miss Redfield," he growled. "Fuck you."

"Damn right," she replied.

The look she gave him shocked him. Her eyes were half-closed, her lips were in a lazy yet seductive smile; all that coupled with the fact her normally well-styled red hair was tousled, and her body was covered in a lovely blushing sheen... it all drove him over the edge.

"Say my name," he ordered.

"Leon," she moaned.

He started thrusting again. Every time he penetrated her, she screamed his name. Somehow, in the middle of all the screaming, Claire's legs had wrapped themselves around his torso, and they held each other so close it was hard to tell where one began and the other one ended.

"Claire, I'm about to—"

"Me too—"

Leon couldn't hold back anymore, nor did he want to. The feeling of needing release kept building and building. Now that he had someone in his bed, his careful control was gone. He didn't just want Claire Redfield, he _needed_ her.

He had never needed anyone in his life.

"Leon!" she cried. "Oh God Leon!"

A moment later, he lost it. He crushed her in an embrace and came deep inside her. He kissed her when he had finished and collapsed on top of her. His face was buried between her breasts, and though he knew he should've pulled out, he didn't want to.

"Don't pull out yet," he heard her say. She ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I won't."

"Leon, I—I—I lo—" she stammered, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Marry me," he stated.

She stopped playing with his hair. "What?"

"Marry me Claire. I love you. I need you. I've never needed anyone...and now, I can't be without you. Back in Bolivia, I realized that we shouldn't waste time anymore. If we want to be with each other, we should."

"I—"

"Claire, we just finished having sex. Neither one of us wants me to pull out. What does that mean?"

"It feels good and we're lazy?"

"Partially. But I think it means we don't want to separate. We like being together. Which brings me to my original point: I love you Claire Redfield. Please marry me."

She shook her head. "This is crazy. But yes. I will marry you Leon Scott Kennedy. I love you."

"I want you to move in with me," he said.

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Let's have sex again."

She laughed, and wiggled her hips in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after my fic 'Stay.' You don't need to read 'Stay' in order for this to make sense.  
> Stella Porter is Leon's ex-girlfriend, the one who broke up with him before he went to Raccoon City. She is a creation by my friend Alex, and more of her personality is fleshed out in my fic 'Had A Bad Day.'


End file.
